bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Covert Pops (Special Mission)/Strategies
As all the bloons (excluding MOAB-class ones) spawn as camo, your top priority in the early rounds needs to be camo detection. Ninja Monkeys, Dartling Guns, a Spike Factory and Signal Flare Mortar Towers can help in the early rounds, and MOAB Maulers/Assassins in the later ones. Also, the tier 3 Pirate Cove (Monkey Buccaneer specialty building) helps out a lot and makes the mission much easier. General Tips *Spike Factories are a very good tower for this mission, as they have camo detection by default, and do not take much money to get lead coverage. *Never use Angry Squirrels. It doesn't detect Camo without support and it only activates its rage when leaking a bloon (or in the case of Pro after 50 attacks), so it will be useless because you only get 1 life and it doesn't attack. *Never use Tack Shooters. Tack Shooters have no means of directly taking on Camo Bloons without support, it is very counter-intuitive to use them for this mission. *Similarly, never use Bloonchippers until round 46, as their only means of direct camo detection without support is the incredibly expensive and unreliable Supa-Vac. Round 46 onwards, however, they could work against M.O.A.B. class bloons with Super Wide Funnel. *If you have it, Healthy Bananas is incredibly useful, as you only have one life by default. If you don't have it, heavy farming could possibly get you a Support Chinook, which in addition to granting you lives, also grants you money. *Always be extra cautious. You only have one life, so even one slip-up can end your hard work. *Submerged Monkey Subs permanently reveal the Camo bloons, so it is very useful to get one of these. Signal Flare is similar, but also has the added effect of burning the bloons, making this even more useful. Mobile Strategies Mobile strategy #1 See image for tower placement locations. #Build a 1/0 Ninja Monkey at the left bank of where the river goes upwards. #Upgrade it to 3/1. #Build an 0/2 Apprentice left of where the rivers meet. Upgrade it to 2/2 when you can. #Build another Apprentice next to it, upgrade it the same way. #Upgrade your Ninja Monkey to 4/1, build two more 4/1 Ninja Monkeys next to it. #Build a 0/2 Monkey Ace to the left of your Apprentices, upgrade it to 3/2 when you can. #Beware round 46: you'll have to spam the MOAB with road spikes . #Build some 0/3 Bomb Towers around where the two rivers meet, they don't need camo detect because the MOAB's aren't camo. Congratulations! You beat Covert Pops! Note: Tested on Flash. It works well, may have some issues though. Tested by KINGDOY Mobile Strategy #2 - Dartling Spam Performed NAPS Setup: https://imgur.com/gallery/QwEyebQ Build Order: Dartling (right) 0/1 -> 2/1 -> 2/2 -> 3/2 Dartling (middle) 2/0 -> 2/2 -> 3/2 Dartling (left) 2/0 -> 2/2 -> 3/2 Win! Of course, make sure to micro dartlings accordingly, and track bloons towards the exit. When you encounter MOABs, start targeting them right away. Computer Strategy Computer Strategy #1 You'll need a Super Monkey Storm. 1.Build 2 Dart Monkeys. Place one at the deep river bend (target "strong"), the other where it covers both the left entry and the second bend (target "first"). Upgrade both 2/0. 2. Build third Dart Monkey. Place it next to the one at the deep river bend. Upgrade 2/0. 3. Upgrade all three Dart Monkeys 2/3. Focus on the monkeys in the bend. Upgrade in turns. Less costly updates first. 4. Build Monkey Apprentice (target "strong"). Place on the left of the intersection. Upgrade 0/2. 5. Build 4 more Dart Monkeys. Place the first two with the two already stationed at the deep bend. The other two are placed opposite this cluster, to the right of the river. Upgrade each one to 2/3 before building the next one. 6. Build second Monkey Apprentice (target "Strong"). Place to the right under the intersection. Upgrade 0/2. 7.Upgrade first Apprentice 2/2. 8. Build Spike Factory at the end of the track. Upgrade 3/2. 9. Build second Spike Factory. Upgrade 3/2. 10. Upgrade second Apprentice 0/3. Then the first 2/3. By round 50 you should have two Dragons Breath Apprentices and two Spike Factorys upgraded 3/2, along with seven Dart Monkeys. * You will need a lot Road Spikes and at the end of the mission. * This strategy also works on mobile. Computer Strategy #2 (may need some Road Spikes) * means not needed, but still recommended Use Road Spikes whenever you need it. The Spike Factory built in the middle of the level should take care of a large portion of Bloons that get through. # Build a Ninja Monkey near the bend just after the two rivers meet so it can cover a large space. Upgrade to 3/2. # Build a Monkey Apprentice just below the Ninja Monkey. Upgrade to 2/2 so it can hold off Camo-Leads. # Build a Monkey Sub just above where the two rivers meet. Upgrade it to 2/1. # Build a Dart Monkey so it can cover a large portion of the right river at the top. Upgrade it to 2/3. # Then, build a Monkey Buccaneer just above the 2nd half-turn. Upgrade it to 2/2. # Build a Spike Factory near the end and don't upgrade it. # Upgrade Buccaneer to 3/2. # Build a Monkey Village below the Apprentice, so that it reaches south of the bend. # Upgrade Apprentice to 3/2. # Upgrade the Ninja Monkey to 4/2. # Upgrade Monkey Village to 2/1. # Build a Dartling Gun south of the bend, in the Village area, so it can hit a large portion of bloons just along the path of where the two rivers meet. Upgrade to 3/2. Finished layout: https://preview.ibb.co/bvVy6Q/shot.png Computer Strategy #3 (may need some Road Spikes) Use Road Spikes whenever you need it. The Spike Factory built near the end of the level should take care of a large portion of Bloons that get through, but if it doesn't or it's not built yet, spike away. You'll need to. Also, a Tier Three Monkey Buccaneer Specialty Building is critical for this strategy. Why this works: The Tier 3 Buccaneers give camo detection to all towers within their range, about two of those can take care of just about the entire track. Both subs are within range of the Buccaneers, so they get the camo popping power without having to go 3/x. The Bomb Towers are for MOAB popping power, and the Ice/Mortar Towers are for popping ceramics. 1. Build a Monkey Buccaneer in the U-shaped bend so that it can fire up the river. Then buy a Monkey Sub to the left of that buccaneer. 2. Make the Buccaneer 0/2, then 2/2.Then upgrade the monkey sub to 1/2. 3. Build a Buccaneer just above where the tracks merge. Upgrade this Buccaneer to 0/2, then 2/2, then 2/3. Then build a Sub below the bend on the right path. Upgrade both subs to 2/2. 4. Build a Spike Factory near the end of the track. Upgrade it to 1/3. 5. Upgrade the first Buccaneer to 3/2. 6. Build about 2 Bomb Towers where they can both cover a large portion of the track, and upgrade them to 2/3. Make sure they are in the range of the Buccaneers. 7. Build an Ice tower in the U-bend above the first Buccaneer, and upgrade it to 2/3. Then build a Mortar Tower within the range of one of the Buccaneers and upgrade it to 4/2. Congrats! You just beat Covert Pops! Category:Strategies